Dear Darling
by shewhohuntswithwolves
Summary: A jealous girl breaks apart Wally and Artemis, will they be able to forgive each other or is this the end of Spitfire as we know it? Read on to find out.


**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Young Justice and the song Dear Darlin by Olly Murs. I do not own either of these things.

**Authors Note: **This is my first story, so please review thanks.

A Huge thanks to OfficiallyWhelmedSpitfire for fixing this story up for me . Go check her out.

_Dear Darlin _

_Please excuse my writing _

_I can't stop my hands from shaking _

_Cause I'm cold and alone tonight_

To say Artemis was upset was an understatement. She hadn't left her room since the "incident" two weeks ago. The team had tried desperately to make her emerge and nothing had worked. That is, until Wally slipped a letter under her door.  
_I miss you _

_And nothing hurts like no you_

_And no one understands what we went through_

_It was short. It was sweet. We tried_

No one had expected it. Wally and Artemis were the inseparable couple, at least, that's what the team thought. He hadn't expected her to be at his school, considering she went to Gotham Academy and he was all the way at Keystone High. But that didn't matter, she was still upset.  
_And if my words break through the walls _

_And meet you at your door_

_All I can say is _

"_Girl I mean them all"_

She'd found out from Robin that the girl was Linda Park, she was fifteen and had a huge crush on Wally. Wally had tried to explain, but Artemis wouldn't have it. She'd trusted him. Told him her secrets. She loved him.  
_Dear Darlin _

_Please excuse my writing _

_I can't stop my hands from shaking _

_Cause I'm cold and alone tonight_

She finished reading the letter, four pages that were damp with tears, either hers or his or both. He'd explained how Linda had pushed him against a wall and kissed him. Explained that after Artemis had left he'd pushed Linda off, him, explaining he had a girlfriend. Linda had replied with an "I know." and a smirk before sashaying away. 

_I miss you _

_And nothing hurts like no you_

_And no one understands what we went through_

_It was short. It was sweet. We tried_

Artemis had decided, she'd talk to him. She opened the door to find him asleep in front of her. Red hair tousled, shirt on backwards, and a large plate of M'Gann's cookies lying untouched near him. The glint of sliver caught her attention, the necklace with the Flash logo. The one he'd given her on their first date, and in retaliation, she'd given him one with a Green Arrow logo.

She gently sits down next to him, trying not to wake the speedster. But she does. He looks at her, taking in every detail. "Artemis?"  
"It's me, Baywatch."  
"I'm so sorry. She.." he looks around for the letter to show her.  
Relax Wall-Man. I read the letter. I believe you." she says.

He looks up at the archer, and she catches a good look at him. His red-rimmed eyes, the dried-tear streaks on his face, his chapped lips and the hollow look in his face. Almost as if _he hadn't been eating._

"Wally, when's the last time you ate?"  
"I-I don't know."  
She shoves the plate of cookies at him, "Eat." she orders. He scarf's down the plate in a literal amount of seconds. The archer then takes him to the kitchen, where she proceeds to make him a meal fit for a king.

The meal is gone in another amount of seconds and the speedster's humungous burp shows his appreciation.  
"Better?"  
"Better. I'm sorry, Arty. Again."  
"I know. I guess I overreacted." she sighs. Wally pulls out her necklace and Artemis pulls her blond locks out of the way. The lock snaps shut. Green eyes meet grey and lips soon follow, crashing together.

The kiss is cut short by the flash of a camera and a familiar cackle. They break apart to find Robin and Zatanna watching them. The team looks at the reunited couple with smiles on their faces. Artemis turns to Wally and kisses him again. Wolf whistles and camera flashes fill the cave, but they don't care. Nothing could possibly break them apart.


End file.
